Play Dates
by Marcielle's Musings
Summary: Danny isn't too happy that his weekends with Grace have been cut short due to her now playing tennis with Step-Stan on Saturdays so Steve comes up with a plan ;D


Play Dates

Marcielles_Musings Summary: This is was based off of a prompt by youreatopper on tumblr but it has nothing to do with the prompt. SORRY AMBER! This was the prompt: So, after seeing the pitching baseball Alex pictures that I rebloged, maybe a pitcher!Steve/catcher!Danny AU? . But I know next to nothing about baseball. So while that is a really great idea, I wouldn't be able to write it so I wrote this instead. Danny isn't too happy that his weekends with Grace have been cut short due to her now playing tennis with Step-Stan on Saturdays so Steve comes up with a plan ;D Notes: For . youreatopper asked you: Hey babe! I promise to do those other spoof gif tomorrow since I'll have more time. BUUUUT I got hit with a little prompt I thought I'd share! So, after seeing the pitching baseball Alex pictures that I rebloged, maybe a pitcher!Steve/catcher!Danny AU? . Okay, in advance, I know next to nothing about baseball. So while that is a really great idea, i wouldn't be able to write it so I wrote this instead. I'm sorry if this isn't what you were looking for babe :( This is Part Four of Our Little Ohana of Three Series - I hope you enjoy!

Work Text:

"No, Rachel. I don't want Grace to- No, you're not listening to me, again. I said- I don't care that Stan plays tennis! Grace shouldn't be spoil- I am her father. You'll find I have some say in- don't hang up on me, Rachel we're not done with this conversation- Rachel? Fuck," Danny cursed as he hung up, closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

Steve glanced over, "Everything ok?"

Danny opened his eyes and looked over at Steve, "For a man supposedly interested in keeping both of us alive you are spending far too much time looking at me when you really should be looking at the road."

"That doesn't answer the question, Danno," said Steve while keeping his eyes firmly on the road only to flick his eyes over to glance at Danny when he didn't immediately answer.

"Everything is _fine_," Danny scowled "_Rachel_ has just decided that Grace will be spending her Saturday mornings with _Stan_ at the _Country Club_ for _tennis lessons_ which means that _my time_ with her has been _cut short_, _again_."

"Jeez, Danny, I'm sorry. That sucks." Steve had a concerned look on his face when he glanced over, _yet again_, and hadn't Danny told him to keep his eyes on the road?

"Yeah, yeah, it does suck. But what can I do? Grace wants to play tennis, apparently. And it just so _happens_ that her tennis lessons are during some of the only time I get to see her. What did I say about eyes on the road?"

Steve glanced over again, probably just to be obstinate, "Is there anything we can do?"

"There you go with the 'we' again, Steven. This is my problem with Rachel. There's nothing you can do, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah but-"

"No 'but's, Steven. There's nothing I can do if Grace wants to play tennis. I mean _sure_ I hate the idea of her playing with Stan at the Country Club of all places when it's supposed to be My Time with My Daughter but... It's not like I could say 'why don't you play a real sport like baseball or football instead?'"

"Why not?" Steve asked as he turned right, barely indicating at all before continuing to speed down the road.

"'Why not' he says! Steve, I don't want my daughter playing a sport where she can get her teeth knocked out!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said, but that doesn't change the fact that she's happy playing tennis and I just have to live with that," Danny sighed, "Anyway, we've got work to do and if you keep looking at me when you should be watching the road you are going to end up killing some poor civilian and-"

"Shut up, Danny."

~(O.O)~.~(O.O)~

Saturday afternoon had arrived faster than Danny had expected. The case they had been working on all week was all wrapped up and the drug smugglers they had hunted down and arrested were in Police custody and everything was looking up. Steve had even managed not to jump off of a ridiculously tall building or blow something up this week of which he was immensely grateful. He was always the one that got left with all of the extra paperwork so less paperwork made for a happier Danny Williams.

But now, he had to pick up Grace from the Country Club and for some reason Steve had tagged along for the ride. "Tell me again why you're here Steven. This is the first chance I've gotten to see my daughter in _two weeks_ and my time with her has already been pushed back because of her tennis lessons so tell me, why are you here?"

Steve was already out of the car and was walking up the front steps of the Country Club. He glanced over at Danny when he finally caught up, "Is it a bad thing that I want to see Gracie, too?"

"No, it's fine but-"

"I'm not trying to take any more time with her away from you but I was hoping I could tag along, just for this afternoon and-"

"DANNO! UNCLE STEVE!"

Both Danny and Steve's heads whorled around and their eyes, like homing beacons, fixed on the little girl flying towards them, her braided pigtails swinging wildly around her when she crashed into them. Gracie's head was buried in Danny's chest as he hugged her small body to him but her hand was clenched tight in the front of Steve's shirt.

"Hey monkey," Danny grinned down at his daughter as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Missed me?"

"Uh-huh, I missed you loads. It seems like forever," Grace nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she did.

Danny's heart sunk at that. This was what he was worried about. He wasn't allowed to see Grace more than once every two weeks and that wasn't enough. He wanted to be more involved in her life but... He was worried someday she would think he just wasn't worth spending time with and he'd never see her again.

"Well it definitely seems like forever since I saw you, Gracie! How long has it been? Months? Years? Decades?" Steve quickly interjected when he saw the expression on his partners face.

Grace laughed and launched herself into Steve's arms, "I missed you too, Uncle Steve! Are you joining me and Danno today? Is he, Daddy? Please?"

The haunted look was gone from Danny's face as he watched his partner interact with his daughter. You wouldn't think it when you first looked at Steve but he was actually good with children – ok well, he was now. Danny could still remember the day when Steve was loaded and checked his gun in a kid's presence and said 'We're cops' as if that would reassure him. Looking back, that must have been his and Gracie's influence over the years which was an interesting thought.

"Danno?"

Danny looked over at his daughter who was sitting comfortably on Steve's arms as he hugged her. She was looking at him expectantly and Steve was looking at him with a slightly guilty expression.

"Sorry, monkey, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

"I asked if Uncle Steve was joining us today, Daddy. Is he?"

Danny smiled and the guilty/anxious look slid off of Steve's face, "Yeah, monkey, he is. We're probably going to go-"

"To my place," Steve interrupted with a grin down at Grace who was just about jumping for joy at that idea. She loved going to his place because she could go swimming in the ocean and see all the fish. Let's just hope Danny was ok with that idea.

Danny was staring at Steve. Shit, that wasn't good. He'd probably severely pissed off the other man, first by joining him on his weekend with Grace when their time together was already limited and now by stealing her away. Yeah, he was probably in deep shit.

"Really, Uncle Steve? We're going to your place? YAY!" Gracie yelled excitedly before hopping out of Steve's arms and over to Danno who still had a blank look on his face as he stared at Steve.

"Yeah, sounds like it, monkey," Danny smiled down at his daughter, "Now, do you have all of your stuff?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then, let's get you in the car and we'll go to Uncle Steve's"

Danny didn't even look over at him once while he drove them (at a much more sedate pace than he would) over to his place.

"Hey, monkey, why don't you go get into your swimmers so then we can go swimming?" Danny called as he climbed out of the Camaro.

"Ok Danno," said Grace before scrambling out of the car and up to the house so she could change. She knew where the downstairs bathroom was after many stays over at Steve's place so she should be fine.

"What was that you were saying earlier about you not trying to take away any more of my time with her? Because I could have sworn you said you were just going I could tag along but _now_, here we are, at _your place_, Steven. How is this 'just tagging along', Steven? What if I had plans, huh? What if I wanted to take Grace somewhere? Now what do I do? You've told here we're staying at your place! So do you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing?!" Danny snapped the second Grace was out of earshot.

Steve stood there and took the verbal lashing. He deserved it. He had practically hijacked Danny's Saturday with Grace but Danny had said that he wanted Grace to like a different sport that she could play _with them_ and not tennis _with Stan_.

"I'm sorry, Danny I just thought-"

"No, no, that's where you're wrong, Steven. You didn't think. You never think and I-"

"I wasn't finished Danny," Steve interrupted with a hand on Danny's arm, "I was trying to say that I had an idea, since you didn't like your weekends with Gracie being cut short , that we could teach Gracie another sport to play with us."

"That's... that's actually a good idea," Danny sighed, "but I don't think she's just going to give up tennis. She seems to really love it."

"Then talk to her," Steve reassured Danny while swinging his arm up over the shorter man's shoulders and guiding him up to the house, "tell her that you miss seeing her and that her tennis lessons are cutting into time that you can spend with her. Maybe she could have her lessons on a different day on the weeks when you have her."

"Yeah... but"

"Come on, Danno. We've got a sport to teach your daughter."

"What sport?" Danny asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid of the answer. The mischievous grin he got in reply didn't do anything to soothe those fears either. "_Steven_, what are you planning?"

Steve grinned and pulled Danny through the front door into the living room, "I was thinking, after we go for a swim we could teach her the basics of softball. How does that sound? I know Mary's stuff is around here somewhere and-"

"It's a great idea."

Steve grinned.

Series this work belongs to:

« Part 4 of the Our Little Ohana of Three series


End file.
